


pretty as a picture

by may_contain_fangirling



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_contain_fangirling/pseuds/may_contain_fangirling
Summary: yep i have no idea what i'm doing soz about that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yep i have no idea what i'm doing soz about that

Of course Alex Fierro would get stuck inside a painting. 

Magnus found the other floor 19 residents in the living room. TJ was staring at a wall... Literally watching paint dry? 

Magnus hoped it hadn't come to this. 

At a second look, Magnus noticed something framed there.

"Is that... Is that Alex?" Magnus asked. 

From the corner of the room, Magnus could hear Halfborn laughing. He turned to see Malory swat at him, "Oh shut it you oaf, yes Magnus, it's Alex. He managed to get himself stuck inside a painting." 

Or something to that effect, perhaps with some stronger adjectives thrown in there. 

There was silence. 

Magnus waited...

And he waited....

No one was saying anything...

"Okay. So... How?"

TJ shrugged, and finally decided to sit back down. 'It's your problem now', he seemed to say.

Magnus edged closer to the painting, even if Alex was stuck in there, Magnus was still terrified of her of her vengence.

He laughed. Alex was stuck, scowling out across the room, with her middle finger taking up the focus of the frame.

"She. "  
Malory looked up, "Huh?".

"Alex is a she right now. "

"How can you... ?" TJ frowned.

Magnus shrugged.

"I don't know, I just know she is. "

"On your head it is Magnus", Mallory muttered. 

"So she's still thinking and feeling do you think? Or is she really stuck in there?" 

"I don't know. ", Magnus sighed, "I think she's aware... of what we're saying too. "

"Oh good", Halfborn grinned, winking at the painted Alex.  
And then, making TJ snort with laughter, "Cause it's really not going to be as funny telling you what happened if she doesn't know about it. "


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was not having a good day.

Firstly, Magnus wasn't even at breakfast. Not that that meant anything to him. Nope. Not even a little bit. Not at all. 

Okay maybe a little bit.   
But it's totally normal to miss your friend...

Yeah, Alex didn't buy it either. 

"Where's Magnus? " he'd asked.   
Malory and Halfborn high-fived while TJ tried to hide his smile looking down at his food. 

"Oh hi Alex. How nice to ask I'm good thanks. And you? Oh, Magnus had to go to help Sam with something, he'll be back by dinner. " Said Mallory, smirking. 

"Are you done? "

"Hmmm... Yep we're good. For now." 

"Help Sam with something?"

"I don't know he seemed in a rush. "  
She laughed, and TJ took over.   
"He uh... he forgot his pants at first. "

Alex couldn't decide whether to laugh or just focus on NOT thinking about it. 

"We were just talking about how... we... are gonna survive the day without him. " Halfborn managed to say. 

Alex rolled his eyes, and sat down.

"Some murder thing right? Deadly doodling... slaughtering suduko? "

Mallory raised her eyebrows, "'Slaughtering suduko', really?"

"I have a better idea. " Stated Alex, a glint in her eyes.


End file.
